


Together we started (and together we'll always be)

by HeavyObsessor43



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda?), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu Chapter 402 Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OOC, Takes place after olympics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyObsessor43/pseuds/HeavyObsessor43
Summary: The hand that Hinata kept softly clenched opened, and Kageyama's eyes widened as what Hinata was holding previously revealed itself. Hinata now held his hand loosely with one hand, the other presenting a ring. The redhead dropped to one knee."Will you marry me?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Together we started (and together we'll always be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi, yes, this is yet another KageHina proposal fic taking place after they win the Olympics BUT!! most of what I've read, Kageyama is the one proposing. So I wanted to entertain the idea of Hinata proposing to Kageyama.  
> Ik a lot of what I'm mentioning here can't actually happen in the actual Olympics haha,, I was just having fun,,

The whistle blows as the ball rockets from Hinata's hand, the opposing team's libero making a dive to receive but being a half step too late. It lands squarely on their court, just brushing the fingertips of the members that try to get it back. The whistle blows and suddenly everything is over.   
  


Japan has just won the gold.   
  


There's silence in the large stadium for a second, the shock of the situation settling on both the players and the audience.   
  


And then, there's screaming.   
  


" _ALRIIIIIIIIGHT_!" Somebody in the stands yells and they all soon follow, delving into cheers and applause. The Japan volleyball team don't follow, all six players on the court still shocked and panting, their victory not setting in until their teammates from the sidelines come running up to them.   
  


"We won!" Komori exclaims, being the one to shake everyone from their stupor as he tackles Sakusa in a hug. The man's face screws into an expression of familiar annoyance, but he doesn't push his cousin off him as the other cries happily into his shoulder.   
  


Their other teammates are crying and congratulating, Bokuto in particular coming up to Hinata and giving him a large slap on the back. Hinata doesn't flinch, used to this occurrence when he was in MSBY and grins at him, unable to properly respond before he's tackled by Atsumu.   
  


"We did it!" The blonde setter proclaims, Bokuto soon joining in with the hug but not before stealing Sakusa away from Komori to bring him in as well. Hinata laughs, elated, pumping his fist in the air. They separate not long after when Sakusa breaks away, and its then Hinata's eye catches Kageyama.   
  


He's currently being half-hugged by Hoshiumi, a sight to behold as the white-haired man has Ushijima in his other arm, drawing both of them down as he hugs them. It’s funny, but the sight of his setter suddenly reminds Hinata what he had planned _when_ they won. He looks back at MSBY; Atsumu and Bokuto are grinning at him expectantly while all three of his teammates patiently wait for their cues.   
  


Hinata nods at them and they set off.   
  


Other members come and congratulate both him and Kageyama separately and it feels like forever until the duo finally face each other. It’s almost ironic in that way, neither one of them actively seeking the other out but managing to come up face to face after being pushed from a slew of hugs and pats.   
  


Kageyama almost looks stunned as Hinata's eyes travel to meet his. It’s like the emotional whiplash from a good, long match to a victory well won, as well as the fact that this is their first time playing together ( _really playing together_ not counting any practice matches, practices or volleyball dates) again in _years_ is catching up to him. Hinata knows the feeling, but for right now, the redhead simply _beams_.   
  


Then, there's a whistle and Hinata looks back as Sakusa throws him something that the redhead catches with ease. At the same time, the lights in the court dim slightly, causing confused murmurs to erupt from the crowd. The speaker then crackles to life and instead of the regular announcer, Atsumu's voice comes through.   
  


"Everybody! If we could just have yer attention for a bit, there's a little something one of our teammates wants to ask a special someone! Take it away, Shoyo-kun!"   
  


All eyes are on him. On _them_ technically, since Kageyama is still right in front of him. Kageyama's own eyes are wide and full of confusion and his mouth is parted slightly, a question already resting on his tongue.   
  


Hinata beats him to it.   
  


"Ten years." Hinata starts and Kageyama's lips press together. "For ten years now, Tobio, we've known each other. I started volleyball not knowing how to receive without using my face and here I am now, playing for an Olympic team."   
  


Hinata's lips pull into a trembling smile. "And nearly everything that I have now, how far I've gotten, I couldn't have done it without you." Stepping forward, Hinata closed the gap in between them. There were already some murmurs in the crowd, some fans already excitedly picking up on what was happening, but to Hinata, it was just him and Kageyama.   
  


The shorter man took his setter's hand in his own. Kageyama let him do so, wordlessly. "Years ago, you said only the strong remain on the court. And here we both are, winning the gold for the Olympic team." Tears are gathered at the corners of Hinata's eyes but he doesn't let them fall, not yet, as he looks up at Kageyama. "And I want to keep winning. I want to keep going, I want to get stronger. But I don't want to do it without you."  
  


The hand that Hinata kept softly clenched opened, and Kageyama's eyes widened as what Hinata was holding previously revealed itself. Hinata now held his hand loosely with one hand, the other presenting a ring. The redhead dropped to one knee.  
  


"Will you marry me?"   
  


The screams from the crowd were practically deafening but the fans were shushed by both the Japan team members and those next to them, eager to hear Kageyama's response.  
  


There’s a moment of brief silence.  
  


And then.  
  


"Yes."  
  


It was a whisper but one that Hinata heard all the same. He perked, eyes widening, shining brightly as he looked up at Kageyama for an affirmation.   
  


"Yes." The setter repeated, just a bit louder. Kageyama wasn't one known to cry, but his lips were curled into a wobbly smile, eyes filled with fondness and shock and pure _joy_ that it contrasted beautifully with his usual stern expression. "I'll marry you."   
  


Hinata let out a laugh that came out a sob as his own tears finally left him, beaming as he slid the ring onto Kageyama's finger. The crowd had once again erupted into cheers, the rest of team Japan joining them as Hinata rose. Kageyama immediately took him in his arms, the two embracing before Hinata brought him in for a kiss.   
  


"Congratulations!" Many were yelling as they separated. Team Japan, obviously, Atsumu grinning and crying while Bokuto cheered and even Sakusa giving the two a small congratulatory smile. Ushijima was the same and Hoshiumi was applauding loudly. Their senpai and old teammates also screamed their congratulations from their places in the crowd, Yachi sobbing happily into Tsukishima's shoulder. Hinata grinned at them all, tears still in his eyes and his fingers entwined with Kageyama's, one of which the ring was slipped onto. The spiker lifted their joined hands triumphantly.   
  


Kageyama let him, unable to wipe the smile that his lips were curled into. Not that he would, anyway. When Hinata lowered their hands, Kageyama took that opportunity to bring him in for another kiss.   
  


_'The only ones who remain on the court are the strong.'_ Kageyama had said, all those years ago. And now, here they were, Hinata thought happily.   
  


And together, here they would forever be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author is sleep deprived haha. Thanks for reading, if you got this far!


End file.
